Bravery
by Not-Different-Just-Me
Summary: A Daily Profit article on Sirius Black after his death.  Sometimes people have to look further than the facts and just trust your heart. People should have looked be on the facts pointing Sirius Black as the reason Lily and James died.


AN: Very short story, it just popped in my head one day and wouldn't go away. I had to write this on my iPod it was driving me that insane. Hope you enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books, J.K. Rowling does. I don't even own this disclaimer. That's quite sad isn't it?

THE DAILY PROFIT

BRAVERY written by Violet Criss

Sometimes people have to look further than the facts and just trust your heart. People should have looked be on the facts pointing Sirius Black as the reason Lily and James died. Didn't anyone listen to the words he spoke? Didn't anyone see the truth in his eyes? Anyone give him veritaserum and hear the same story he spoke the first time? But no one there at his hearing did anything like that. I was there that day he was sentenced to a life in Azkaban. None of us looked in his eyes, or trusted what he said. How could we when we are faced in front of the man we are told betrayed Lily and James Potter? Who also killed the Potter's other friend? We all wish we did now though. We all see how it was impossible for him to betray James and Lily now. They were his family more than any Black he has had the misfortune to meet. James was his brother, partner in crime. He couldn't betray the man who knew everything about him. He helped him through his darkest days. He made him feel good about himself when others tried to tear him down. Lily was his sister. She would listen to what he said and help him with his problems, no matter how big or small. You needed someone in your life to listen to you. As much as James made him feel better sometimes you just need someone to help you with your problems. James helped him but in a different sort of way. Lily made him feel loved and wanted. She would talk to him when he wasn't in the mood to talk. When he just wanted to mope around. She would participate in whatever game he wanted to play when he was bored. She acted as his mother sometimes and would slap him whenever he put his feet up on their coffee table without a second thought about it. Even though you hate it when someone tells you not to do something you need to know your limits. Lily always showed Sirius and James their limits.

Even if you didn't know about how James and Lily treated Sirius you should know that he hated his family. Everyone knew he despised his family from all the shouts of Gryffindor pride when all of his family was Slytherins. Yelling at all Blacks and Malfoy's treating them like dirt. Making faces whenever someone said his last name. No one was surprised to be told he hated them. But many of us thought that day that he had turned his back on us and went to his family and the other pure blood Slytherins. That he was a pure blood Black and not just Sirius the runaway anymore. How could we not have realized that this would have been impossible for him to do? There was no way he would have turned back to them! He hexed Slytherins all the time and never once had a conversation with one politely. He was a Gryffindor through and through and Gryffindor's don't live with snakes.

Some of us still don't realize just how brave Sirius was. He fought hard in the war against you-know-who. Many of us were to scared to even fight in the war and fighting alone makes him brave. You might wonder what makes him so special as many others fought in the war too. I will tell you. While others walked into battle facing strangers and classmates that they've only seen in the halls.

People they never talked to before. Sirius faced family and family friends. He knew almost everyone there and grew up with them. He remembered what they were like when they were still young and innocencent. He still faced them on the battle field when some sat home and didn't do anything. How many of you could face someone you have known all your life? Someone you watched grow up? He could never have fought them only to turn and betray James and lily.

It is sad to realize now how wrong we were. Now that he is dead we realize how we owe him are lives. So now we remember him in his death and hope to finish what he tried to end. That everything he has done has not been done in vain.

Harry read the article in the daily profit with tears silently floating from his eyes down his cheeks. He folded the newspaper up and tucked in safely under the lose floorboard under his bed on Privet drive. He decided he would not mope around since he left. He would honor his life by smiling and joking around. He would put on a brave face and do this for Sirius and everyone else who had died in this war. He would be as brave as Sirius.

For he shall not have died in vain.


End file.
